


Instintos de araña

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Todos los Spiderman tenían una cualidad que los hacia diferentesPeter no creía tener una ya que el es el clásico, el centro del spiderverseQue equivocado estáLa cualidad de Peter es la amplificación de sus instintos de araña que les fueron otorgados cuando su ADN mutó
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Telaraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La casi totalidad de los comportamientos de las arañas están determinados, evidentemente, por el instinto, dicho de otra forma, están inscritos en los genes.  
> Las arañas sabe tejer sin que nadie le haya enseñado, son capaces de tejer telas muy complejas son incapaces de realizar una simple reparación en caso de accidente: tan sólo pueden reconstruir una tela en su totalidad  
> La Uloborus, por ejemplo, sabe reparar sus telas y puede rehacer la mitad de una en caso de accidente. Muchas arañas disponen de una cierta memoria «geográfica»: cuando han capturado una presa y se han visto obligadas a huir, vuelven sin dudar un momento al lugar donde encontraron a la presa, una vez el peligro ha pasado. Pasa lo mismo cuando dejan una presa empaquetada «en reserva», la encuentran sin problemas

Peter despierta bostezando mientras se estira mira su mano 

"Pero que mi-" Cierra su boca antes de maldecir sabiendo que su tía está preparando el almuerzo

Ve su mano donde hay un agujero en ella 

Un minúsculo agujero 

Lo toca y le pasa una descarga eléctrica

"No es suciedad es real" Empieza a mover su mano viendo si salía algo 

Empieza a hacer diferentes poses de mano hasta llegar a la pose cuando lanza su telaraña 

Lanza la telaraña con un diseño muy complejo 

"Telaraña orgánica...." Le pasa un escalofrío recordando que Spider Scalert también utiliza telaraña orgánica

"Tendré que modificar mis lanzandores" Murmura Peter viendo el orificio de su brazo y luego la telaraña

Ve el diseño complejo de esta

"Jamás eh hecho ninguna telaraña tan linda con mis lanzadores"

La agarra y la rompen a propósito 

"Es muy resistente me pregunto si será más pegajosa"

La intenta reparar pero crea otra 

Refunfuña ante eso

"(Por la ciencia)" Piensa antes de seguir intentando

***

Peter sonríe con orgullo por fin arreglo su telaraña

Y su habitación estaba toda llena de telaraña fallidas pero muy lindas

"Peter a comer!"

"Ya bajo tía May!" 

Peter esquiva sus telarañas intentando abrir su puerta 

Ve que tenía muchas telarañas 

"Por qué apunte ahí, esto tardará" suspira frustrado empezando a sacar sus telarañas con todo el dolor de su corazón

***

Spiderman había dejado a un ladrón en su telaraña

El problema está lejos de la ciudad porque la idea más lógica que encontró el ladrón fue escapar al bosque

Se lo iba a llevar pero su sentido arácnido suena 

Voltea viendo al Grizzly 

"Esto tardará unos minutos ya regreso"

"Que espera no me dejes moriré!!"

"Te encontraré!" Grita mientras corre tras el villano dejando al ladrón gritando blasfemias por su abandono en medio de un bosque

***

"Lo encontraste?" Spiderman le pregunta a White tiger

Le había pedido que ubique al ladrón ya que no recordaba donde lo dejo 

"No y como rayos perdiste a un ladrón atrapado en tu red!"

"Larga historia pero espera creo que ya recuerdo"

White tiger empieza a seguir a Spiderman el cual camina como si estuviera llendo a comprar un burrito

Después de caminar unos metros 

"Como lo encontrarse?" Le pregunta White tiger viendo al ladrón desmayado en la telaraña la cual no se rompió aún después de dos horas

Ella lo estuvo buscando por horas y no lo encontré 

"No lo sé solo sabía que estaría ahí, te lo dejo a ti tengo que ir a casa"

El se encoge de hombros llendose a casa para descansar por unos minutos al menos 

Había utilizado su tela orgánica para esa telaraña

**Continuará....**


	2. Comida

Entonces Peter aprendió algo nuevo de si mismo 

Ahora entendía la falta de proteínas incluso cuando las comía en cantidad después de unos meses de ser mordido por la araña 

Ahora se había preparado un jugo en la cocina del Triskelion aprovechando que los demás están ocupados en lo suyo

Todos menos Miles al parecer

El cual entra en la cocina y ve la licuadora donde están los restos del jugo de Peter 

El cual está tomándolo de su vaso con una gran sonrisa

"Amigo tengo sed" 

Miles se empieza a servir sin que Peter se de cuenta 

"Espera!" Grita Peter dándose cuenta de la presencia de la otra araña 

Miles se lo toma y Peter solo espera la reacción

"Oye sabe bien" Miles dice mientras toma más 

"...."

"De que esta hecho? Sabe bien"

"Miles si te digo lo que tiene me prometes que no dirás nada"

"Es una receta secreta, no diré nada siempre que me das cuando lo preparas"

Peter solo ríe de manera nerviosa 

"Sí bueno lo gracioso es que bueno umh lo que estás tomando son vísceras de insectos"

Miles solo abre los ojos pero sigue tomando 

"Es algo adictivo aún sabiendo de que esta hecho, es más fácil de tomar pero porque?" Miles le pregunta a Peter 

"Somos en parte araña, y las arañas tienen una dieta líquida, vísceras de animales principalmente, de ahí obtenemos nuestras proteínas y este jugo hasta ahora me a funcionado muy bien en mi nutrición"

"Asqueroso pero asquerosamente nutritivo"

"Es más fácil para nosotros digerirlo, no te a pasado que a veces te olvidas de comer"

Peter le sirve un poco más de jugo a Miles

"De vez en cuando, si mi mamá no me lo hiciera acordar"

"Tía May hace lo mismo, es algo de genética de araña"

"Fury lo sabe?"

"No y es mejor tenerlo así" Peter le susurra a Miles el cual terminaba su jugo 

"Un poco más por favor? Estoy sediento después de ese entrenamiento que nos dieron"

Peter le iba a servir pero Flash llega 

"Uff chicos estoy sediento me das un poco de tu jugo Spidey" 

Flash se acerca para servirse

"No!!" Gritan Peter y Miles de manera defensiva

Peter por no querer que Flash pruebe sangre de viscerales de insectos

Y Miles porque él quería lo último del jugo

Flash solo mira a sus dos compañeros 

"Porque no? Tengo sed"

"Es que" Peter busca una escusa 

"Flash oíste Ben esta diciendo que mojaste la cama a los demás ahora mismo"

"Que?! Ben! Fue solo una vez y no en esas circunstancias!!" Flash sale corriendo en busca de Ben olvidando el agua

Miles sonríe con victoria mientras Peter lo ve con desaprobación por el engaño

"Miles"

"Vamos Spiderman Flash le iba a contarle a todos que estamos tomando vísceras de insectos, Cho seguramente dirá que seremos arañas vampiros y ni hablar de Fury"

Peter suspira oyendo una explosión

"Iré a arreglar ese problema"

Peter se va y Miles se sirve lo que resta del jugo siguiendo a su líder 

"Flash! Ben! Ya dejen de pelear los dos ahora mismo!"

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las arañas no digieren alimentos sólidos, antes de que una araña pueda comerse a su presa debe transformarla a una forma líquida, esto le permitirá digerirla. Para ello, las arañas sudan una enzima digestiva desde su estómago que envuelve el cuerpo de la víctima, con la finalidad de que este descomponga sus tejidos hasta que la vuelve el alimento adecuado


	3. Sangre

Peter le está dando reparaciones a su traje 

Si sabe que tiene SHIELD a su disposición y todo pero también el tiene que sacar trabajo en arreglar sus cosas el solo 

Por eso está cosiendo su traje 

Se pincha el dedo sacandose algo de sangre 

Lo empieza a mover con unos quejidos 

Ve su sangre la cual cae 

"(Las arañas tienen sangre azul eso significa que mi sangre roja más la sangre azul daría rojo azulado o morado)" 

"Miles tendrá también sangre morada?" Murmura viendo su sangre 

****

"Entonces podría tener sangre morada cool" Miles menciona bebiendo su bebida que hizo Peter 

"Ese no es el punto" Peter se toma una jarra de su jugo 

"Pero amigo nadie tiene este tipo de sangre los demás Spiderman también tendrán lo mismo"

"Tal vez pero buen punto, si necesitamos una transfusión de sangre será difícil"

Miles solo bufa sirviéndose más de su jugo 

"Déjame tomar una muestra de sangre solo será un pequeño corte" 

Peter muestra un cuchillo 

Miles traga duro y extiende su dedo quitándose su guante 

"Por la ciencia?"

"Por la ciencia" 

Peter iba a hacer solo un piquete pero en ese momento alguien entra de sorpresa 

Peter y Miles se sobre saltan por el ruido fuerte 

Peter le hace un gran corte al dedo de Miles 

"Lo siento!"

"Amigo eso dolió!" 

Miles mueve su dedo el cual sangra 

"Arañas? Que están haciendo, Miles como te hiciste eso" 

Luke se acerca para ver la herida de Miles 

"... Por que es de ese color"

"Es normal créeme" Peter dice intentando aligerar el ambiente escondiendo el cuchillo de cocina pequeño pero con gran filo 

"Eso no es saludable, debemos llevarte a la enfermería"

"¡No! ¡Espera! No es tan malo!" Miles se defiende aunque le duela pero el factor curativo se encargaría

"Tienes sangre morada!" 

"Yo también la tengo! Y técnicamente es un rojo azulado, la cual es completamente aceptable"

"¿Cómo es esto aceptable esto?!"

"La sangre de la araña es de color azul" Menciona Peter 

"Que?" 

"Luke somos mitad araña" Miles dice ya poniéndose una curita

"La sangre de la araña es de color azul, la sangre humana es de color rojo debido a la interacción con la hemoglobina de la sangre de oxígeno, mientras que la araña es azul de oxígeno interactuar con hemocianina, así que nuestra sangre puede parecer un poco raro"

"Amigo demasiada información, necesito algo de agua"

Luke toma el vaso con los restos del jugo de viscerales de insectos de Miles

"No lo tomes!" Gritan Peter y Miles 

Una más por preocupación y otro por tomarse su jugo

Pero muy tarde Luke lo tomó 

Lo escupe 

"Amigo que tiene esto? Sabe a sangre!"

"Es una receta secreta de proteínas exclusivamente para arañas y tú amigo no eres una araña o parte de ella" Peter dice quitándole el resto del jugo a Luke 

"Pero que tiene"

"Power Man no sabes que es secreto" Miles argumentando tomándose ese jugo con descaro saboreandolo y abriendo de vez en cuando la boca

"Voy a vomitar" Luke sale corriendo 

Los dos arácnidos chocan los cinco 

"Bueno al menos sabemos que los dos tenemos sangre azul"

"Peter tienes mas jugo? Perdí sangre y necesito proteínas perdidas"

Peter solo se ríe pero va por sus ingredientes para hacerse más 

Y a decir verdad también se le antojaron tomar algo de jugo 

Mientras Luke hacia una nota mental de no preguntar qué tiene ese jugo

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las arañas tienen sangre azul  
> Al contrario de nosotros, las arañas tienen sangre azul.  
> Hay de hecho una explicación científica para esto. En los humanos, el oxígeno va asociado a una molécula que contiene hierro , y es esto lo que le da el color rojo a nuestra sangre. Sin embargo, en el caso de las arañas, la molécula que va asociada contiene cobre, lo que hace que su sangre sea de un color azulado


	4. Audición

Peter estaba dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento pero se detiene a 3 metros de llegar 

"Nova que estás haciendo?" Peter escucha la voz de Ava aunque no está cerca y no visualiza

"Una broma para webhead" 

Peter reconoce la voz de Nova mientras pone ojos en blanco 

Escucha pisadas y risas 

"Por que sostienes un balde?" La voz de Danny pregunta

"Cuando webhead entre por la puerta voy a dejarlo este balde caer en su cabeza"

Peter escucha la risita de Sam 

"Amigo si Peter termina contigo por esto tengo una oportunidad" 

Flash pregunta en broma a Sam 

"No! Peter no terminara conmigo por esto.... No lo hará cierto?" 

Peter solo se ríe negando para caminar por el techo hasta el lugar 

Las voces se oyen más fuerte oyendo los susurros y murmullos

Salta al suelo tapándose los oídos antes de entrar esperando a que las voces se suavicen pero no lo hacen 

Entra a la sala aún con las manos en sus oídos 

"Oigan chicos podían ba-"

El sentido arácnido de Peter se activa y solo logra quitarse las manos de las orejas pero no moverse

El balde le cae en la cabeza y el ruido que hace se triplique en su cabeza 

Spiderman grita por el ruido del balde golpeando contra su cabeza 

El cual aún sigue sonando y sus grites no ayudan 

Funcionan como un eco en su cabeza 

"Sam! Que caraj*s tenía el balde!" Grita Ava 

"Nada! Jamás pondría nada que lo dañará!"

Flash le saca el balde de la cabeza 

"Gracias" Susurra Peter pero escucha un pitido y la voz de Flash distorsionada

Peter vuelve a gritar por eso 

"Pete estas bien que pasa cariño?"

"No es momento para que lo llames así!" Grita Flash

Peter se tapa los oídos sus sentidos se habían amplificado 

Empieza a llorar mientras las voces aumentan sin saber que hacer 

"Oigan hagan silencio!!" Grita Miles 

"Ups"

Peter cierra los ojos 

****

Nova esta volando dando vueltas en la enfermería viendo a Peter dormir sin su máscara 

El doctor Connors había dicho que sufrió una sobrecarga sensorial

Por eso las demás arañas fueron llevadas a ser examinadas para determinar si alguna vez alguna de ellas sufriría esto

Nova ve moverse a Peter 

Se acerca rápidamente mientras Spiderman abre los ojos 

"Mucha luz" 

Sam aterriza dejando su casco a un lado apagando la fuerza Nova 

"Mucho mejor arañita" 

Peter solo mueve su cabeza acostumbrandose a la luz de la habitación

"Que paso?"

"Tuviste una sobrecarga sensorial, tus poderes lo causaron y el balde lo siento era algo inofensivo no se suponía que debias desmayarte hasta caer en ese estado, entiendo si quieres romper conmigo pero por favor no salgas con Flash"

"Sam tranquilo, una cosa a la vez primero es bueno saber por qué me desmaye, segundo no romperé contigo sabía que era algo inofensivo y no querías dañarme, tercero porque mencionas a Flash?"

"Umh ignora lo último, estas seguro que estas bien ahora"

"Estoy bien estoy bien" Peter repite viendo el suelo 

"No no lo estás!"

Peter se cubre los oídos 

"Lo siento...."

"No importa, ya estoy mejor estaría gritando blasfemias arácnidas si no, todos cometemos errores y de eso se aprenden, cuantos errores comenti en nuestra relación"

"Muchos"

"Y aún seguimos juntos cubeta, eso es porque te amo tranquilo ya pasó el lío"

Sam solo suspira mientras Peter le acariciaba la mejilla 

"Sí es cosa de tus poderes, si alguna vez se te antoja unos grillos podría cocinarte algo, buscaría una receta y lo haría"

"Te avisaré cuando tenga antojos de grillos saltados"

Los dos chicos se ríen olvidando el problema 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las arañas oyen muy bien, según estudios de la Universidad de Harvard, las arañas son capaces de oír muy bien en un radio de hasta tres metros


	5. Ronroneo

Después de ese ataque sensorial Miles llegó a decirle que raras veces sucedería por estrés o por x motivos

Peter había terminado algunos pendientes que tenía y ahora está en la sala de juego 

"(Un buen videojuego no hará daño)" 

Bosteza 

"Tengo que tener más hora de sueño" Murmura echándose en en sofá

"Para no dormirme, en este cómodo y agradable sofá por qué no note lo comodo que es...." 

Él está solo en la sala, sin ruidos y molestias Peter se duerme tranquilamente

***

Los Ultimates con los nuevos guerreros entran a la sala de juegos todos conversando de que podrían jugar 

Hacen silencio cuando escuchan algo 

Es un ronroneo 

Todos miran a white tiger

"Por que me miran a mi, no porque tenga poderes de tigre significa que ronroneo como un gato"

"O como araña" La chica ardilla menciona viendo a Spiderman durmiendo en el sofá 

El cual soltaba de vez en cuando un ronroneo

"Jamás había hecho eso y hemos pasado mucho tiempo junto" Nova dice bajo acercándose a Spiderman 

El ronroneo se escucha más fuerte mientras Nova se acerca 

"Es muy lindo" Chica ardilla dice moviendo su cola 

"Y inesperado no lo crees Capa" 

El mencionado solo mueve su cabeza en respuesta a Daga

"Creen que las demás arañas también ronronen?" Pregunta puño de hierro mientras Nova solo acariciaba la cabeza de Spiderman como si fuera un gatito 

"Creo que tengo una idea, pero empecemos con una prueba" White tiger menciona ya pensando en algo

****

"Tú tampoco dormiste bien" Peter le menciona a Miles bostezando 

"Amigo sentí que dormía sobre botellas" Miles se queja sentándose al lado de Peter en el sofá

"Es mi idea o es mas cómodo de lo usual?"

"Yo también pensé eso" Peter respondé bostezando

Miles también bosteza 

"Una siesta no hace daño no Peter"

"No lo hace... No mientras... Nova este lejos..." Empieza a bostezar más 

"De nosotros con sus marcadores"

Las dos arañas se empiezan a dormir tras toda una noche de no poder dormir 

Chica ardilla había dejado sus bellotas en sus camas escondidas a propósito como la princesa del guisante 

"Itsy bitsy y baby bitsy estan en el nido repito itsy bitsy y baby bitsy estan en el nido"

"Nova deja los nombres claves" 

"No seas aburrida Ava, bien pero lo haces aburrido"

"Sam solo habla" Power Man dice desde el comunicador

"Peter y Miles ya estan dormidos"

****

Los chicos llegan en silencio al lugar 

"Su chi es muy tranquilo como dos sauses-"

"Galleta de la fortuna haz silencio" Susurra Nova viendo a Peter moverse para acomodarse mejor 

Peter suelta leves ronroneos

Miles también ronronea

"Son como una mamá araña y su bebé" Chica ardilla comenta 

"Las arañas no comían a sus crías?" Dice Capa 

"...."

"Capa tenías que decirlo" Daga se queja ante el dato caníbal de las arañas 

"Uhg deberíamos apartarlos entonces?"

"No Sam, los despertariamos, además aún faltan tres arañas"

"Necesitare más nueces"

****

Los web Warriors llegan a la sala de recreación quejandose 

Incluso Cho se quejó que alguien le había puesto nueces en su armadura y su cama parecía estar hecha de papas duras 

"El que haya hecho las camas de SHIELD debe ser despido, debía estar durmiendo sobre rocas" Ben se queja sentándose al lado de Miles en el sofá el cual parecía más grande y cómodo 

"Chicos sentía que dormía en una cama de clavos" Flash se queja al lado de Spiderman 

"Bellotas solo diré que dormí sobre bellotas"

"Papas y quien rayos puso nueces en mi armadura las ardillas querían comerme, y parecía que dormía sobre papas, papas!!" 

"Mi cama parecía hecha de guisantes y Nova no me dejó dormir con el diciéndome que solo lo hacía por capricho, parecía que mi cama estaba hecha de guisantes, parecía la princesa de ese cuento de hadas"

"Al menos el sofá es cómodo" Miles bosteza

Peter lo hace y asi los demás Web Warriors

Se empiezan a dormir y Cho sin su armadura puesta se acomoda más cómodamente

****

Nova saca su celular para grabar soltando una pequeña risa

Peter empieza a ronronear 

Miles también lo hace 

"...."

Ben y Flash también están ronroneando

Sorprendentemente también Cho lo hace aún sin tener poderes de araña en su ADN

"Teoría comprobada" Susurra Ava

Sam deja de grabar 

"Ya dejé las camas con antes con la ayuda de Luke" Chica ardilla dice llegando 

Daga y capa agarran una manta

Tapan a los chicos arácnidos, y las arañas se juntan para dormir más a gusto 

Sam besa la frente de Peter antes de irse con los demás 

Danny apaga la luz y todos salen cerrando la entrada en silencio

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una especie de araña que ronronea, si estás en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, o en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, dependiendo de cómo lo mires, es posible que solo escuches un leve ronroneo proveniente de una Gladicosa gluosa. Esta especie de araña usa vibraciones para cortejar a su pareja. Y mientras que en realidad no pueden escuchar nada, las vibraciones producen un suave ronroneo que puede ser escuchado por los humanos


	6. Telaraña musical

Peter está echando en su telaraña

La cual está ubicado en la cima de unos edificios donde poca gente transita y hay tranquilidad

Toda esa zona fue toma por Spiderman para hacer sus telarañas orgánicas

Peter duerme tranquilamente pero siente unas vibraciones en la tela 

"Miles que haces aquí?"

"Como rayos sabes que soy yo?"

Peter abre los ojos viendo a Miles

"Vibraciones de la telaraña, identifique tu sonido como amigo si no estarías envuelto como una momia y que haces aquí?"

"Quería descansar en un lugar tranquilo entonces pensé Spiderman tendría un lugar así, y Bam estoy aquí"

Peter solo mueve su cabeza divertido 

"Disfruta de la paz está telaraña es lo suficientemente grande para dos arañas"

Miles se echa también para dormir 

***

Las dos arañas duermen tranquilamente

Unas horas después Nova fue enviado a buscar a esas arañas ya que no contestaban su comunicador

"Tinis qui ir pirqui is ti nivi" Nova se queja imitando a White tiger

"No por que sea mi novio significa que se donde está" Nova se detiene viendo la telaraña con las dos arañas durmiendo

Vuela hacía ese lugar y aterriza en la telaraña

Peter solo sonríe reconociendo que es Nova 

Miles en vez no reconoce que es Nova si no que es peligro o alimento 

Miles despierta y siguiendo sus instintos rápidamente tira telaraña envolviéndolo en un capullo hasta la cabeza 

Peter despierta también y ve a Nova envuelto en el capullo gritando 

"No me comas!!!" 

"Miles suelta a Nova" Spiderman dice acercandose

"No me comas" Nova menciona nuevamente viendo a Miles confundido

"Por que hizo eso?"

"Instintos, lo hice la primera vez cuando él aterrizo en mi telaraña lo debiste reconocer como comida"

"Que asco"

"Sigo aquí saben"

"Si asco, yo no desperté porque reconocí a Nova como mi compañero" 

"Arañas pueden liberarme siento que soy el postre de su cena"

"Amigo no te comería quien sabe en que lugares has estado"

"Hey!" 

Peter y Miles liberan a la "presa"

"No me comerán no?"

"Nova jamás haríamos eso... Creo" Peter dice asustando a Nova

"Bromeó Nova, solo intenta no tocar la telaraña"

"Somos más humano que araña pero cuando menos te lo esperes comeremos bichos y después humanos" Miles bromea 

"No no lo haríamos" Peter dice rápidamente viendo a Nova alejarse 

"No lo harías verdad amor?"

"Que cosa"

"Comerme y después a los demás" 

"Sam es una broma de Miles, aunque a que sabes?"

"Webhead!" Spiderman y Miles se ríen 

"Curiosidad estrellita, solo déjame darte una mordida si"

"No, yo te voy a comer después en otro lugar dejando mordidas por-"

Miles se tapa los oídos y se da la vuelta

Mala suerte para que su audición mejore en ese momento

"Nova no hagas eso Miles está aquí sabes" Spiderman dice avergonzado Nova esta besando su cuello descubierto dando leves mordidas

"Quiero comerte a ti antes que tú lo hagas y esta de espaldas con los oídos tapados"

Miles escucha otra cosa 

"Peter si terminaste tu muestra de asqueroso afecto escucha esa melodía"

"Melodía? Webs?" Nova deja de besa a Peter el cual se mueve

Nova se concentra escucha una leve melodía cuando la telaraña se mueve

"Es la telaraña"

Spiderman hace una telaraña más pequeña 

"Son como notas musicales, con ese sonidos podemos comprobar muchas cosas si alguien entra a nuestra telaraña" 

Miles se voltea mientras Nova flota a su lado

Peter empieza a tocar esa pequeña telaraña 

Se escucha una melodía que Miles oye claramente pero Nova apenas la escucha

"Itsy bitsy araña subió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevó, salió el sol y se seco la lluvia, y Isty bitsy araña otra vez subió" 

"Tienes buena voz cariño"

"Ya Nova me sonrojo" Miles rueda los ojos jugando con la telaraña

"Y Nova para que veniste?"

"Oh cierto, lo olvidé"

"..."

"Que tal si los tres terminamos la siesta que interrumpiste"

"Nova entrará?"

"Es delgado y mi telaraña enorme"

"Por mi bien White tiger está de mal humor" 

Las dos arañas y Nova se echan en la telaraña

Nova sobre el pecho de Spiderman y Miles a su lado 

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En sonido de la seda puede informarles sobre qué tipo de alimento está enredado en su tela y sobre las intenciones y la calidad de un posible compañero
> 
> las arañas utilizan sus telas como un delicado instrumento de cuerdas y saben interpretar su sonido.
> 
> Al pulsar las sedas como si fueran cuerdas de una guitarra y escuchar los 'ecos' la araña puede también evaluar la condición de su red


	7. Madre e hijo

Todos los que conocían bien a Spiderman saben que tiene un instinto materno

Como cuando regaña a sus compañeros

"Ben! Flash! Ya dejen de pelear por el sofá!" 

"Chica ardilla te vas a ahogar si te metes tantas bellotas a la boca!" 

"Miles deja esa ardilla ahora mismo no es comida!"

"Ka-zar limpia lo que hizo Zabu en el patio!"

"Ava deja de afiliarte tus garras con las mantas de Cho!" 

"Capa y Daga no se escapen de los entrenamientos!" 

"Triton ponte un abrigo si vas a salir!" 

"Amadeus Cho que te dicho de experimentar y estudiar a nuestros amigos!"

"Nova devuelvere los lentes a Power Man!" 

"Chicos hagan silencio Danny está meditando" 

Pero el que más resalta y según algunos es su favorito es Miles

Él es el más parecido a Peter en poderes al ser mordido por la misma araña aunque en otro universo

Y Miles tiene también algunos instintos de araña

Como cuando Miles se empieza a subir a la espalda de Spiderman 

Peter no comprendía eso pero lo dejo de lado 

"Cansado?" Pregunta Spiderman llegando a Miles al lugar donde va descansar 

"Siento que moriré" 

Spiderman suelta una risita mientras visualiza su telaraña gigante

Miles también parecía buscarlo cuando estaba cansado o simplemente era perezoso y se aferraba a su espalda, a veces colgando de las yemas de los dedos, otras veces simplemente se dejaba caer sobre su espalda

Peter solo mira a la otra araña que descansa en su espalda y se aseguró que no se lastime de ninguna manera

Esto no paso desapercibido

Algunos alumnos de la academia veían con curiosidad como Spiderman lleva a Miles en su espalda 

O Nova que se convertía en el trasporte persona de las dos arañas cuando ambas se sentían cansadas y se querían ir a su telaraña a dormir 

Peter iba en la espalda de Nova y Miles sobre la de Peter

"Otra vez por qué no se columpian" Nova se queja llevando a las dos arañas a la área de su telaraña

"Cansancio" Responde Miles

"Sí lo haces te dejamos dormir en nuestra telaraña, y yo después te pagaré por tu ayuda" Peter dice dando pequeños círculos en el pecho de Nova mientras le empieza a susurrar

"Mientras no me vuelvan a atar para comer seré felizmente el mejor transporte de todos" Nova dice con mejillas sonrojas riendo 

Cuando Peter está en ese estado suele decir tonterías calientes

Aterrizan en la telaraña mientras las dos arañas chocan los cinco 

***

El que más interesado está en esto es Amadeus Cho por este comportamiento de araña

Hasta que lo comprendió todo

"Ya sé porque hacen eso" Dice Amadeus sonriendo ya entiendo el asunto

"Que cosa Cho?" Pregunta Flash

"Miles y Spiderman, ya entiendo ese comportamiento materno"

El agente Venom y Spider Scalert miran a su compañero confundido

"Aparentemente, ambos han tomado un rol y vínculo de arañas, Peter como la mamá y Miles como el bebé"

Flash mira a Miles el cual se va en busca de Peter tomando su jugo secreto el cual aún intenta probar aún con el relato de Luke 

Flash se imagina algo Nova + Spiderman = Chico arácnido

"Deja de pensar estupideces estás poniendo esa cara" Ben se queja viendo a Flash 

"Y Ben tal vez este pasando la etapa de adolescencia de araña" 

"Disculpa" El Agente Venom y Spider Scalert dicen 

"Las arañas adolescentes son agresivas con sus madres, en la adolescencia donde se encuentran las diferencias, los adolescentes presentan muestras de agresiones entre ellos, como la falta de patas o heridas en el abdomen, al llegar la edad reproductora, el comportamiento social deja de ser útil"

"Pero Ben no es bueno socializando... Oh ya entiendo"

Flash se empieza a reír a carcajadas hasta caerse de tanto reír

"...." Ben saca su aguijón apuntando a Cho

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las madres de la primera especie, Phrynus marginemaculatus, cargan con sus crías sobre el abdomen hasta la primera muda, que tiene lugar en torno a las tres semanas. Durante este tiempo, emplea sus largas antenas para tocarlas y acariciarlas, consiguiendo calmarlas. La cría que está recibiendo el contacto materno pasa a situarse en una posición central en el abdomen, y agita levemente su cuerpo y sus antenas para responder a su madre. Más sorprendente aún resulta que las propias crías presenten el mismo comportamiento, tocándose con sus antenas entre ellas y buscando el contacto con la madre. Los miembros de Damon diadema, la segunda especie, también demuestran una relación de cuidado y reconocimiento entre madres e hijos, de un modo muy parecido al de P. marginemaculatus


	8. Canibalismo

Todo el lío empezó por una broma de Cho 

"Sabían que las arañas tiende a comerse a otras arañas, Peter y Miles podrían comernos o tal vez Ben, Flash y yo nos los comeriamos para después pelear entre nosotros hasta que quede uno" Amadeus dice en broma mientras se va en busca de unas piezas para modificar su armadura 

Lo malo es que los chicos no entendieron el chiste

***

Peter está preparando su jugo 

"Hey webhead"

"Hola Nova" Saluda Peter mientras sirve dos vasos de su jugo 

Uno para el y otro para Miles

"Para mí?"

"Muy gracioso es para Miles, es solo para arañas"

"(Lo estará preparando para comer)"

"Voy a ir a buscarlo se esta tardando mucho"

"Espera!"

"Que pasa cubeta tengo que alimentar a una araña?"

Nova no tiene ideas para retener a Peter así que hace lo único que se le viene a la cabeza 

Sam se quita el casco y besa a Peter

Era eso o un golpe con su casco lo cual significa que Peter no le hablaría por dos semanas

El jugo que trae se le cae 

"Sam mi uniforme! Ahora tengo que cambiarme"

"Espera solo quítate la parte superior"

"No iré a cambiarme y hacer mas jugo"

"Solo quítate la camisa!"

"Que no!"

"Webhead solo hazlo!"

"Por que no quiere que salga!"

Sam lo iba a golpear con su casco pero lo vuelve a besar con la intención de apagar su cerebro

"Solo por esta vez quédate"

Peter se deja llevar 

Con Miles

El chico arácnido por fin había salido del entrenamiento que duró más de lo usual y sin ninguno de los Web Warriors

"Tengo sed" Miles iba a entrar a la cocina pero Capa se pone enfrete de el teletrasportandolo a otro lugar sin que se de cuenta 

"No otra vez!!!" Miles grita encima del techo de la escuela donde iban los Ultime

***

El agente Venom está buscando a spider Scalert para entrenar con él

"Oigan chicos han visto a Spider Scarlet?" Flash le pregunta a Luke y Danny 

"Eh"

"Nuestro compañero Scarlet está ocupado en estos momentos" 

"Pero dónde está"

"Flash no lo sabemos"

"Seguiré buscando" Se va 

Los dos chicos suspiran

Mientras en una esquina de la habitación Spider Scarlet está noqueado por respirar un gas que lo hace dormir por horas

***

"Ultimate los chicos andan raro no?" Flash dice en la telaraña que todas las arañas crearon en la sala de entrenamiento

"Recién lo notas" Ben dice enojado por lo que le hicieron 

"Chica ardilla hizo que una de sus ardillas tirará mi experimento cuando iba a ir a buscar a Peter por una segunda opinión, tuve que quedarme para volverlo a hacer!" Amadeus grita frustrado

"Capa me estuvo teletrasportando para que no llegue a la cocina por mi jugo"" Miles se queja tomando su jugo que Peter le trajo 

"Ni lo menciones Sam me estuvo reteniendo en la cocina para no poder entregarte tu jugo" Peter suspira y Flash pone cara de asco 

"Amigo tú acaso ustedes dos en la cocina lo-"

"Flash! Claro que no solo me besa no lo dejo ir más allá"

"Puerco" Amadeus dice 

"Que no quiero saber que cocinamos-"

"Tú cocinas?" Se burla Ben

"Bien cuando los demás cocinen en un lugar donde pasó algo para mayores de 18 años"

"Como dije puerco"

****

Los estudiantes de la academia SHIELD ven a los Web Warriors apunto de darse un abrazo grupal en la sala de entrenamiento

"Chicos plan araña ahora!" Grita White tiger

El sentido arácnido se activa de todas las arañas

"Creo que deberíamos correr"

"Apoyo la idea del punk"

"¡Lo tengo chicos!" Grita Nova con spiderman en brazos

Y con eso, comenzó el caos

"¿¡Qué diablos están haciendo!?" Cho gritó cuando la Chica Ardilla lo agarró

El Agente Venom ni siquiera se salvó cuando Power Man lo agarra

"¿Qué está pasando?" Miles cuestionó siendo sosteniendo por Danny

"Sueltame ahora" Ben demanda sacando su agijon mientras Capa y Daga lo retienen

"Alguien expliquenme ahora mismo que está pasando" Peter dice de brazos cruzados

"Bueno amor, Araña de hierro nos puede haber dicho a tus amigos las arañas pueden tener tendencia a comerse otras arañas"

Spiderman ve de brazos cruzados a Cho

"¿Le dijiste a todo el mundo que éramos caníbales?"

"Yo no diría que lo hice... Era una broma"

"Chicos ya pueden bajarnos nosotros no somos caníbales"

"Amigos has visto a Ben y Flash que asco"

"Y tú no te has visto en un espejo Miles"

Peter suspira para hacerse el dormido en los brazos de Nova 

Amadeus se guardaría el comentario que dice que las mamás arañas se comen al macho por el bien de su cría

Así que Sam era el más propenso a ser comido por Peter

Pero mejor se lo guardaba

**Continuará.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas especies de arañas tienden al canibalismo


	9. Hibernación

Las arañas y el frío no se llevan 

Las arañas son de sangre fría 

Y ahora mismo Peter quería estar en una cueva 

No era el único Ben y Miles también tenían esa sensación de buscar una cueva hacer una red y dormir 

Amadeus empezó a investigar eso mientras el invierno empieza

Mientras Peter se columpiaba por la ciudad en solo su traje para nada cálido 

"(Por que justo en esta época Sam se tuvo que ir a una misión)" Peter suelta un quejido en los dias fríos Nova prácticamente es el calor para el cuerpo de Peter

Después de seguir su camino llega al Triskelion temblando por la nevada suave que habia empezado 

Empieza a abrazarse a si mismo en busca de calor mientras se dirige a un lugar con más calidez 

En el camino se encontró con Black Widow, otra araña de SHIELD aunque no tuviera poderes de araña su nombre ya le daba un lugar en su familia arácnida sin que ella lo supiera 

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia Spiderman con algo en mente 

El sentido arácnido no sonaba así que no había peligro o esa espera Peter 

"Паук, ven conmigo"

Peter trago duro mientras movía su cabeza para seguirla 

"(Me habrá insultado en ruso?)"

Spiderman sigue pensando mientras intenta mantener su valor no dándose cuenta que ella se detuvo y estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella 

Black Widow no lo nota y solo va en busca de algo mientras Peter la espera 

Spiderman le habría hecho algo para enojarla? El tenía que esa fuera la razón para caminar tanto hacia ese lugar del Triskelion donde casi nadie transita

Empieza a oir los pasos de ella acercándose

Cierra los ojos por instinto esperando lo peor pero en vez de eso sintió que algo le colocaban en la cabeza 

Entonces abrió los ojos viendo a la vengadora con confusión por esa acción

Black Widow estaba tomando esa confusión y rápidamente lo envolvió en ropa elegante pero abrigada

Abrigo, bufanda y ridículas manoplas rosas 

Incluso cuando ella terminó, Spiderman esta muy confundido

"No actúes como si no tuvieras frío, una araña fría es una araña muerta" Black Widow dice cruzada de brazos viendo a Spiderman 

"Oh eso no soy 100% de sangre fría tal vez un 20%" Responde de manera rápida

"Hace quince grados afuera, te balanceas al aire libre lejos del calor corporal, y tú compañero novio no esta para darte calor, en el viento y en el material de la ropa que es el equivalente más cercano a estar desnudo, tienes frío, necesitas calentarte, no quiero que alguien tenga hipotermia por ser un idiota despistado"

"Hey... Pero-"

"Quieres ir a la sala médica para buscar calor tengo una manera de enviarte rápidamente" 

Spiderman cerró su boca 

***

Cuando ella se alejó y Peter se aseguró que estuviera muy lejos se quito las nuevas prendas para devolverlas 

Peter pensó que ya no habría más de esto, pero es Black Widow debió verlo venir cuando en un entrenamiento ella se lo llevó arrastras mientras sus compañeros le deseaban suerte para que saliera vivo 

"(Que amigos tengo no?)"

Entonces ella le tiró un reemplazó de su traje por un modelo más cálido para esta época junto a los guantes rosas 

"Muchas gracias" 

Black Widow se empieza a ir pero antes que se pierda de vista 

"Entre arañas hay que cuidarse no somos caníbales no somos tan agresivas entre nosotros como los demás piensas" Terminando de decir esto

Y se fue 

Spiderman estaba muy agradecido y se puso los guantes sin importarle el color ahora está caliente y no necesitara depender de Nova en invierno por si quiere invernar como chica ardilla

****

Spiderman fue con sus accesorios de invierno y Miles se rió de él solo que no sabía que Black Widow lo estaba viendo 

Minutos después

Miles estaba igual de abrigado mientras Peter le daba pulgares arriba de manera burlona

"Miles que se dice"

"Gracias señorita Black Widow"

El agente Venom llega y se ríe de Miles por sus guantes y gorro rosa

Minutos después

Miles se agunta la risa mientras Black Widow terminaba de ponerle un gorro rosa al agente Vemon

"Oigan si calienta" Flash menciona agarrando el gorro con el pompón rosa mientras Black Widow sonríe por eso 

Ben llega 

"Que ridiculez traen puestos?"

Minutos después

"Ni una palabra" Advierte Spider Scarlet viendo su bufanda rosa 

Amadeus llega ya con su conclusión sobre el comportamiento de las arañas 

"..." Toma una foto de los demás web Warriors

"Esta foto vale oro saben" Antes que se vaya Black Widow toma una de las patas haciéndolo detener abruptamente

Minutos después

"Yo no necesito esto mi armadura me mantiene caliente y yo no tengo poderes de araña como ellos!" Amadeus grita mientras Black Widow ponía ropa a la armadura 

Ella lo mira 

".... Pero mi teoría podría estar equivocado un 50%... Bueno un 100%"

"Mucho mejor" 

Black Widow ve a los web Warriors versión invierno

"Te culpo de esto" Amadeus le dice a Spiderman el cual inocentemente juega con sus guantes 

El que diga que entre arañas solo se comen y pelean es obvio que no han visto a Black Widow en invierno donde ve que todas las arañas estén bien abrigadas y no mueran de frío

O será porque si las arañas trabajan juntas podrían dominar al mundo? 

Quien sabe, lo único claro es que Black Widow también es parte de familia arácnida en esta época convirtiéndose temporalmente en la madre de las demás arañas

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Паук: Araña
> 
> En el invierno las arañas hibernan en sus cuevas


	10. Cortejo

Peter se sentía raro se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el cambio de estación pero de todos modos el tenía sensaciones raras 

Como querer repentinamente bailar cualquier baile con Sam 

Solo quiere bailar con Sam, solo los dos en su mundo

Peter está en su habitación caminando por el techo de manera ansiosa 

Esa sensación no se iba 

"Araña que haces en el techo?" Sam le pregunta a su pareja mientras entra a su habitación

"Ansiedad no se porque solo estoy ansioso"

Peter salta del techo al suelo no queriendo mirar a Sam ya que se había sonrojado

Odia como esa época del le hace eso y ahora con más intensidad por haber hayado a su pareja

"Aún tienes ganas de bailar"

"Te pisale el pie por accidente" Peter empieza a divagar y Sam prende la radio

"Yo te enseñaré a bailar esto nos servirá" Sam le extiende la mano a Peter

Él la acepta y deja que Sam lo guíe solo por esa hez

La ansiedad que tenía Peter empieza a desaparecer mientras Sam lo ayuda a bailar 

"No bailas tan mal cubeta"

"Talento araña cosa que te falta"

Peter solo bufa pisando a propósito a su novio

****

Peter estaba tarareando una canción mientras se columpia 

Por alguna razón le gusta hacer eso cerca cuando de Nova 

Por eso el superhéroe espacial se lo lleva dentro de la estatua de la libertad

"Porque estamos aquí?" Pregunta Peter quitandose su máscara 

"Quiero escuchar tu voz en un lugar seguro casi chocas con una pared"

"Sentido arácnido?"

Nova solo bufa sentándose a su costado 

Peter pone su cabeza en el hombro de Nova

Empieza a tararear mientras Nova se quita el casco y lo pone a un lado

"Puedes cantarme araña?"

"Sí tu después cantas"

"Hecho"

Peter empieza a cantar bajo y Sam sonríe ante eso con mejillas rosas 

Él es el único que puede escuchar cuando quiera esa voz 

Unos minutos después Peter termina 

Sam empieza a cantar otra canción algo cursi pero tierna mientras Peter pone una sonrisa abrazándolo 

****

Nova se estira y se sobre salta viendo que a su costado en su cama hay un ramo 

Ve con intriga el ramo de grillos envueltos en telarañas

Nova sabe que Peter tiene un gusto secreto sobre los grillos después de tomarse por accidente de Peter

Recoge el ramo y se lo lleva para dárselo a Peter 

Claro primero asegurándose de que no tenga nada venenoso

"Hey webhead te traje algo de seguro te gustará espero" Nova anuncia viendo a Spiderman en la cima del Triskelion

Peter se saca la máscara viendo el ramo de grillos 

"Sam es muy lindo" Peter le da un beso en la mejilla

Nova se guardaría que lo encontro a su lado

Sin darse cuenta Nova acaba de cortejar a Spiderman con el cortejo que le dio él

Peter sin que nadie lo viera fue a dejarle ese regalo a Nova

Y Nova en su ingenuidad le devolvió el regalo

Peter lo tomó como un cortejo 

Y paso la prueba

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En muchas especies de arañas aparece dimorfismo sexual. A menudo, las hembras son mucho más grandes que los machos. Es algo que suele ocurrir en las arañas constructoras de telas. Ellas son sedentarias y permanecen siempre cazando en un mismo lugar. Es allí donde los machos van a buscarlas siguiendo el rastro de sus feromonas. En los depredadores activos, sin embargo, las hembras y los machos tienen un tamaño similar, aunque pueden aparecer diferencias en el color.
> 
> Antes de la cópula, ambos congéneres deben estar seguros de que son la pareja ideal. Para ello, suelen realizar una serie de rituales nupciales. En algunas especies, el macho lleva a cabo un baile de cortejo para llamar la atención de la hembra. Es el caso de las “arañas pavo real” (Maratusspp.), cuyos machos levantan su tercer par de patas y hacen vibrar su cuerpo mientras muestran sus coloridos dibujos.
> 
> Otra estrategia para ganarse a las hembras es hacerles un regalo nupcial. Por ejemplo, los machos de Pisaura mirabilis envuelven insectos en seda y se los ofrecen a las hembras. En ocasiones, intentan engañarlas ofreciéndoles un objeto no comestible. Si ellas se dan cuenta del engaño pueden decidir no aparearse. Se debe a que los machos que engañan a menudo no ponen mucho empeño en la cópula.
> 
> Por último, en muchas arañas se ha documentado la comunicación mediante sonidos o estridulaciones. Algunos machos chocan sus extremidades entre ellas o contra el suelo, emitiendo una especie de “canto”. Estos sonidos no suelen ser audibles para los seres humanos


	11. Época de reproducción

Llegó la primavera 

Y Peter la odia enserio la odia ahora 

Para su mala suerte o suerte Parker el es la única araña afectada 

Sentía calor y ardor por su cuerpo sin mencionar que quería estar apegado a alguien

Más específicamente a Nova 

Spiderman cada vez que veía a Nova se empezaba a calentar 

Por eso está escondido en alguna parte de la ciudad lejos de Nova y otros chicos 

"(Le voy a pedir vacaciones a Fury)" Piensa Spiderman mientras camina por las alcantarillas 

"Necesitaré una ducha" Suspira mientras Spiderman mira su mapa de las alcantarillas

"(Como hacen los villanos para no perderse!)"

****

Nova suspira comiendo su almuerzo

"Problemas en el paraíso?" Danny le dice a su compañero

"Peter no me quiere dirigir la palabra no se que hice" 

"Spiderman a estado raro desde que empezó la primavera" White tiger comenta

"Tal vez sea la temporada, Miles Ben algo inusual?" Amadeus pregunta, iba a ser una investigación sobre estos comportamientos

"Nada"

"Me veo diferente" Ben dice irritado

"Amadeus y yo! Eso es arácnidoismo!" Flash grita

"No inventes palabras"

"Racista!" Las dos arañas empiezan a discutir

Y los demás se unen

Nova deja esa discusión para irse por Peter, el iba averiguar porque lo evita

****

Peter está en su habitación en su cama echado 

Logro que Nick Fury le diera unas vacaciones cortas

Pero algo es algo 

Su ventana está cerrada y con seguro

La tía May esta de viaje con sus amigas, y Peter lo agradece no quiere que su tía lo vea así 

Peter se sobre salta cuando su puerta se abre de golpe 

"Sam! Que haces aquí o mejor dicho como entraste?" Peter pregunta avergonzado cubriéndose con su sábana 

"Tengo una llave de repuesto, y ahora por que me evitas amor eso me duele"

Peter se siente mal reconociendo el tono dolido de Sam

"Hice algo malo?"

"No eres tú Sam soy yo"

"No me digas esas palabras, acaso estas rompiendo conmigo?"

"No! No no no! Es otra cosa"

"Dímelo por favor araña"

"No te reirás de mí?"

"Sí no quieres que lo haga no lo haré"

Peter se destapa viendo a Sam a su lado arrodillado viéndolo 

Se sonroja mucho 

"Es primera y en la primera las arañas bueno ellas y yo" 

"Peter sin divagar"

"Lo siento, yo estoy en la época de reproducción"

"... Eso significa que quieres estar con mujeres"

"No! Por eso me aleje de ti me caliento demasiado cuando te veo tengo ganas de tener relaciones sexuales contigo son muy fuertes justo ahora tengo ganas de tener dentro mío mientras gimo!" Grita Peter con las mejillas rojas y se cubre con una almohada gritando en ella 

Sam se empieza a reír 

"Dijiste que no te reirias"

"Es que eres tan adorable por preocuparte, pero aún no entiendo"

"Solo no quiero forzarte a algo por mis estúpidos instinto de insecto"

"Yo diría un arácnido"

"Hey lo dijiste bien"

Sam se ríe y empieza a besar a Peter mientras lo tumba en la cama 

"No me importa sabes, te quiero con instintos y todos eso sí, no te besaré hasta que sepa que te lavaste la boca después de comer grillos"

Peter se ríe moviendo la cabeza para volver a besar a su novio 

Todas las vacaciones que le dieron a Spiderman nadie vio a Peter ni a Sam

***

"Hola chicos" Saluda Nova volando felizmente

"Miren quién por fin aparece, el chico que nos hizo hacer entrenamiento doble por su desaparición" Se queja Spider Scalert

Nova lo ignora recogiendo comida 

"Donde te vas?" Pregunta Luke viendo las cantidades de comida que lleva su compañero

"Oficina de Spiderman, está hambriento y me pidió que le llevaré esto"

"Y porque no vine el?" Pregunta Miles ya que quería ver a Spiderman 

Nova se lo se encoge de hombros llendose 

"Es primavera, en esta época las arañas con madurez sexual se reproducen y Peter ya llegó a esa etapa eso explicaría la ausencia de ambas partes" Amadeus comenta comiendo su desayuno

"5 minutos por 5 minutos podrías dejar de dar datos de las arañas" Se queja Ava 

"Entonces no menciono que las arañas de mayor tamaño que los machos, tienen la costumbre de practicar el canibalismo sexual devorando al macho una vez este ha servido lo más dignamente posible con su cometido" 

"....." Todos se quedan en silencio mientras Amadeus come tranquilamente

Spiderman es más alto que Nova y lo mando con comida a su despacho y por la aparición de Nova

".... NOVA!!!!" Gritan todos y algunos salen corriendo para salvar al chico 

Amadeus debió decirles también que solo las hembras hacen eso

Na ellos después lo descubrirán

**Continuará....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La época de reproducción de las arañas depende de las condiciones climáticas del lugar en el que viven. En los lugares en los que existe una época fría y una cálida, las arañas se reproducen en primavera o verano. A principios de primavera alcanzan la madurez sexual, comienzan a segregar feromonas y buscan una o varias parejas. No es hasta finales de primavera o principios de verano cuando realizan la puesta. De esta manera, las arañas pasan el invierno en estado juvenil o adulto, dependiendo de la especie
> 
> las hembras, de mayor tamaño que los machos, tienen la fea y la por muchos mal vista costumbre de practicar el canibalismo sexual devorando al macho una vez este ha servido lo más dignamente posible con su cometido.
> 
> En las arañas, por lo general, las hembras son más grandes que los machos y son el sexo selectivo, mientras que los machos son pequeños trotamundos que salen a buscar posibles parejas


	12. Menta y más

Peter ya estaba mejor y después de explicarles a sus amigos que solo las hembras practicaban el canibalismo sexual 

Claro que después regaño a Amadeus por no darles datos completos 

"Entonces cuando sea mayor pasaré por eso" A Miles le pasa un escalofrío mientras acompaña a Peter para ir a preparar su jugo 

"Sí ve el lado positivo aún faltan años y tal vez no te pase, tal vez sea cierto lo que dijo Cho sobre Ben" Peter le susurra a Miles y él se ríe recordando lo que Amadeus le dijo a Spider Scalert

Los dos arácnidos llegan a la cocina 

Nova y Puño de hierro se encuentran ahí cocinando algo 

"Hey arañas llegan en buen momento, Danny dice que le falta menta a esto"

Miles de tapa la nariz, el olor a menta lo irritaba y le daba ganas de vomitar y lo mareo solo por olerlo 

Antes que Spiderman haga lo mismo Nova le habia quitado la máscara y dado de probar su comida 

Peter le pasa 

"Y bien? No le falta no vamos di algo webhead" 

Peter sentía que le habían dado el ají más picante del mundo 

"Nova creo que algo le pasa a Spiderman" 

"Miles?" El solo sigue con su boca y nariz tapada

Peter corre al bote de basura donde vomita y el olor a menta invade el lugar

"Spiderman!!!" Nova sale volando rápidamente así el 

Danny prueba la comida con menta, sabía bien y no parecía tener nada malo 

Peter se desmaya y Nova lo atrapa antes de golpearse

Miles se cubre la boca y nariz con telaraña para evitar el olor

****

Peter empieza abrir sus ojos 

"Miles? Sam? Mi boca sabe horrible" 

A un lado en un silla Sam descansa y Miles en otra

"Dormiste todo un día" Miles menciona bostezando 

Su jugo no era el mismo sin Peter ayudándolo

"Araña, me tenías preocupado sabes creía que te había matado idiota" Sam abraza a Peter el cual aún sigue confundido

"Me pueden explicar que paso"

"Menta, la odiosa menta casi te mata y a mí me dio dolor de cabeza"

"Tú ADN de araña, la menta es veneno para ti te iban a lavar el estómago pero tu sistema se encargó o eso entendí de lo que me dijo el doctor Connors" 

Peter solo pone cara de miedo pero después se relaja poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sam 

"Podemos prohibir la menta en el Triskelion?" 

"Apoyo la idea"

Sam se ríe de la protesta de las arañas

"Eso le tendrá que preguntar a Fury pero yo no haré nada con menta mientras estén cerca y me aseguraré que nadie más lo haga" 

"Te eh dicho cuanto te amo"

"Sabías que eres el mejor superhéroe espacial que eh visto" 

Sam solo se sonroja 

Peter empieza a besar toda la cara de Sam y Miles saca un videojuego para distraerse 

Sam se aseguraría que no volvieran a pasar por ese infierno

****

Ben estaba en sus asuntos cuando empieza a olor un olor fuerte que lo irrita 

Más de lo usual 

"Que es ese olor" Ben dice claramente molesto

"Es cedro y a mis ardillas les gusta" Chica ardilla dice dando vueltas ya que ella huele a cedro

Pasa su cola por la cara de Scarlet

Scarlet empieza a estornudar mientras su cabeza de vueltas

"Hey Scalert... Que asco que ese olor" Miles de cubre la nariz 

Chica ardilla se va ofendida con sus ardillas

"Este lugar apesta, Miles llévame a la enfermería" Ben se desmaya en la cama 

"Cedro, tendré que decirle esto a Spiderman"

****

Ava estaba comiendo unas castañas que Sam le había dado diciendo algo que Peter las odiaba o algo así 

Pasa por el laboratorio donde Amadeus estaba realizando un nuevo estudio

"Hey araña de hierro quieres unas" 

White tiger ofrece sus castañas 

"Sí gracias" Amadeus responde sin ver que era por su concentración en su investigación

Agarra una y se la come

Deja su investigación viendo a White tiger

Amadeus empieza a estornudar castañas

"Soy alérgico a las castañas!"

"Ups"

***

Flash estaba buscando a los demás web Warriors

Llega a sala de recreación donde estaban los demás 

Todos menos las arañas

"Chicos vieron a las otras arañas?"

"Estuvieron aquí pero de repente se fueron" Nova menciona jugando un videojuego contra Luke

"Quieres jugar le estoy pateando el trasero a Luke" 

"Oye"

"Le entró"

Flash avanza pero se detiene 

Danny había puesto en las esquinas eucalipto para el aroma de la sala

Flash huele el eucalipto

"Sabes mejor otro día si voy... Voy a buscar a Ben" Sale corriendo 

"Eso fue raro" Daga dice escuchando a Chica ardilla la cual se queja que las arañas no la quieren desde que se hecha perfume de cedro

***

Después de eso los alumnos de la academia acordandolo jamás rociar nada con ese olor por el efecto en los Web Warriors

Y Nick Fury dio una regla que decía lo mismo ya que es mucho trabajo tener que lidear con arañas nauseabundas

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El aceite de menta es un repelente de insectos fuerte y efectivo. 
> 
> Astillas de cedro, el olor a madera de cedro es algo que, a muchos insectos, incluidas las arañas, no les gusta.
> 
> Las castañas, las arañas detestan su olor.
> 
> El eucalipto es la famosa planta que ayuda a ahuyentar a las arañas, tenerla en casa hará que no solo las arañas huyan


	13. Veneno

Peter ve sus dientes en el espejo

Le salieron dos colmillos que puede esconder y sacar a su antojo 

Desventaja está creando veneno cuando se siente en peligro

Por eso ahora mismo está vaciando ese veneno en unos frasco que después los votaría 

Peter ve uno de los frasco, se los daría al doctor Connors con el pretexto que es veneno de una nueva araña descubierta 

O lo que se le venga a la mente 

Hasta ahora es un efecto solo de el 

Y Peter espera que así sea

***

Era un día normal 

Normal para dos arañas 

Spiderman estaba descansando con Miles en su telaraña 

El lugar es tranquilo, su lugar o lo era

Las dos arañas despierta de golpe al oír la vibración de su telaraña 

Un enemigo en ella

"Doc Oct" Gruñe Peter mientras Miles ya estaba listo para golpearlo 

"Esta vez vine preparado arácnidos"

Fue un segundo cuando el caos se empieza a desatar

"Spiderman" Miles dice con todas sus fuerzas mientras patalea sin poder usar sus manos

Spiderman ve como Doct Oct estrangula a Chico arácnido 

Perdió el control al ver así a Miles 

Como una madre que ve a un hijo siendo golpeado 

Spiderman se levanta su máscara hasta la nariz dejando ver sus colmillos que ya soltaban gotas de sangre 

En un abrir cerrar de ojos está cerca de Doct Oct y mordió su brazo 

Los tentáculos dejan ir a Miles el cual cae una telaraña recién hecha jadeando 

Los colmillos salen y se hunden en la piel del villano 

El veneno sale de inmediato empezandose a infectar las venas de Doc Oct él cual cae al suelo 

Empieza agonizar 

Los colmillos de Spiderman se ocultan 

Se baja la máscara viendo a Miles el cual ya se estaba estabilizando

"Guo qué pasó?"

"Miles estas bien?" Spiderman empieza a revisar viendo que solo tenía unos rasguños 

"Sí pequeños rasguños pero amigo que le pasa a Doct Oct?" 

Miles ve agonizar al villano 

"Miles escúchame bien" Spiderman pone sus manos en los hombros de Miles 

Eso lo asusta 

"Acabo de hacer algo malo, algo muy malo quiero que llames a SHIELD y te lleves a Doct Oct antes que muera, dale esto al doctor Connors el sabrá que hacer yo iré después, entendido" 

Spiderman le da su botella de veneno y unos golpecitos en su cabeza antes de irse 

Deja caer su comunicador y salta sobre el rompiendolo mientras se va columpiando lejos de SHIELD

Quería estar solo por unos días 

****

Los días se convirtieron en una semana 

Peter se encuentra escondido en un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría

"Por fin Spiderman te encontré"

Peter suelta un quejido golpeándose contra sus piernas 

Olvidó a Miles 

"Primero como me encontraste y segundo felicidades me encontraste"

"Primero pensé en la estatua de la libertad en su interior pero demasiado obvio así que pensé que haría Spiderman? Seguir mis instintos arácnidos y termine en esta cueva subterránea"

Peter tiene que admitir que Miles es muy inteligente

"Peter debes regresar"

"Como está Octopus?"

"Casi pierde su brazo pero el doctor Connors encontró una antídoto para el veneno antes de tener que apuntar su brazo"

"Lo siento"

Miles se sienta al lado de Peter el cual está muy decaído 

"Yo no quería hacerle eso pero mis instintos me ganaron ahora SHIELD debe pensar que soy una amenaza a en vez de un héroe, que heroe crea veneno"

"Venenoman?" 

Peter se ríe de eso viendo a Miles 

"Todos estamos preocupados por ti, no sabes nada de ti desde hace una semana, tía May esta muy preocupada"

Eso hace sentir mal a Peter 

"Ni hablar de Sam no para de buscarte"

"No quiero que me vean así"

"Peter nadie te juzgará mira a Scalert es un ejemplo"

"Si te escuchara de seguro te golpearía, de todos modos seguro SHIELD ya debe estar viniendo"

"No déjeme mi comunicador en un lugar lejos para engañarlos"

**** 

Estatua de la libertad en su interior

"Araña tramposa" Murmura Nova viendo el comunicador

Pero si Miles lo dejo significaba que habia encontrado a Peter 

"Debo pensar como webhead, que haría si fuera una araña imprudente que se deja llevar por sus instintos"

Sam recuerda como Peter le habla sobre las arañas mientras él jugaba videojuegos sobre su regazo 

"Cuevas como no lo pensé" 

Nova antes de irse deja su comunicador junto al de Miles

Nick Fury esta pensando seriamente en inyectarles un chip de rastreo a todos 

****

"Creo que ya es hora que regrese no puedo esconderme por siempre" 

Después de una larga charla entre las dos arañas Peter ya se sentía listo para ir a ver a SHIELD

Justo en ese momento una estela azul a aproxima 

Nova lo abraza muy fuerte casi tirando a Peter al suelo

"Araña estúpida! Nos tenías preocupados! Eres estúpido pero te amo! No me vuelvas a hacer esto!" Nova le grita a su pareja mientras lo sostiene 

"También te extrañe mi luna pero por favor bajame"

"Lo siento mi sol pero no déjame disfrutar de esto"

"Yo sería entonces una estrella?" Pregunta Miles por los apodos astronómicos

****

"No tienes que hacer esto solo, puedo acompañarte"

"Agradezco tu preocupación Nova pero tengo que hacer esto solo, estaré bien" Peter besa la mejilla de Nova poniéndose su máscara 

Ve la oficina de Nick Fury

"Te estaré esperando en la sala, suerte" Sam le da un abrazo para ponerse su casco y irse inseguro aún

Spiderman toca la puerta y escucha un "pase"

"Hola Nick que cuentas"

"Sin chistes Spiderman" 

"Uhg"

"Quiero saber todo lo que sabes sobre tu veneno, y porque no lo informaste antes"

"Recién se manifestó, me salieron colmillos y Bam creo veneno en situaciones de riesgo" 

"Te escucho" Spiderman suspira 

"Solo creo veneno en las peleas realmente serías como cuando alguien esta apunto de morir o con miedo" 

"Sabes que tu veneno es muy letal, Doct Oct tuvo suerte que solo le diste una pequeña dosis, casi pierde el brazo, si alguien es mordido por más tiempo estaría muerta en 10 segundos"

"Yo no sabía eso... Lo siento"

"Ya no importa con la muestra que le dejaste a Chico arácnido el doctor Connors pudo hacer un analices completo y crear un antídoto"

"Estoy en problemas aún?"

"Te escapaste por una semana, mantuviste a tus compañeros y tía preocupados sin mencionar el hecho que rompiste otro comunicador"

"..."

"Pero voy a hacer vista gorda solo por está vez, por la muestra de tu veneno y actuar como se debe"

"Incluido el escape?"

"Vete antes que cambie de opinión"

"Gracias Fury, de verdad gracias" Spiderman se va rápidamente y muy feliz 

***

"Cuanto tiempo no te podré ver" Nova le dice a su novio mientras entra a la sala de recreación

"Ninguno"

"Te castigaron para siempre?!"

"No estoy libre, no estaré castigado"

"Que bueno" Nova suspira aliviado quitandose el casco

Peter se quita la máscara 

"Entonces tengo un novio que tiene dientes como Drácula?"

Peter se ríe

"Yo no diría eso puedo besarte hace mucho que no lo hago"

"No, yo lo haré" 

Sam sonríe tomando la cara de Peter y dándole un beso 

Tal vez los instintos de araña no son tan malos tienen sus ventajas

Como crear una telaraña gigante donde poder pasar el rato con los web Warriors o con Nova

"Spidey!" Grita Flash entrando junto a los demás Web Warriors

Empuja lejos a Sam abrazando a Spiderman

Sam se pone su casco mientras gruñe 

"Por fin apareces araña"

"Sabía que me querías Scarlet"

Ben solo bufa 

"Por fin apareces estoy cerca de crear una fórmula para evitar que la menta y otros insecticidas no nos afecten"

"Sabías que eras parte araña" Miles dice riendo 

Amadeus solo pone los ojos en blancos para explicarle a Peter su teoría 

Sus instintos también le dieron algo más 

Una familia arácnida

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veneno: tras atrapar a su presa, le inoculan sustancias tóxicas para paralizarla o matarla. Además, el veneno puede contener sustancias que disuelven los tejidos de las presas. De esta manera, los convierten en líquidos y, posteriormente, los succionan


	14. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doct Oct se iba a vengar de Spiderman por casi dejarlo sin un brazo y dejarle una cicatriz

"Mira Oct ya han pasado 5 años desde ese incidente, además me disculpé, a mi esposo y amigos de SHIELD no tardarán en encontrarme" Spiderman dice moviendo su cabeza ya que está esposado a una camilla

"Tus disculpas no me bastan" Doct Oct saca una aguja 

Spiderman traga duro 

"Sabes ya tengo todas mis vacunas así que tal si me dejas ir-!!!" 

Doct Oct le inyecta la sustancia mientras hablaba

Justo en ese momento una puerta del laboratorio explota 

"Te dije que estaría aquí"

"Tenías razón Nova quién lo diría" Miles dice riendo 

"Mis héroes" Spiderman dice de manera tonta cayendo desmayado 

****

Peter juega con sus dedos mientras el doctor Connors terminaba los analices para saber que le habían inyectado

"La sustancia que te inyectó quería que tus instintos se amplificaran pero falló, todo está normal"

Peter suspira aliviado y le agradece al doctor Connors 

"Aún así ven después para ver más a detalle"

"Claro Doc"

***

"Entonces fallo?" 

"Sí estoy bien" Peter le responde a su esposo 

"No estás cansado, náuseas? Mareos, antojos, dolores musculares o algo?"

"Estoy bien Sam, si me pasa algo te lo diré"

"Solo me aseguro" 

Sam besa la mejilla de su esposo mientras se sienta a su costado viendo una película

"Estoy y estaré bien, no soy yo el que va a misiones del espacio"

"También te amo" Peter se ríe bajo

***

4 meses pasaron hasta que el doctor Connors encontró una anomaria en Spiderman

Nova espera al lado de Spiderman 

Ya que el superhéroe arácnido se sentía mal y Miles había mencionado algo sobre que su instinto del lado materna se intensificaba por alguna razón cuando más cerca estaba de Peter

"Spiderman Nova, no se como decirles esto"

Eso asusta a los dos adultos

"Parece que si había funcionado la sustancia de doc Oct, te dio una característica de araña hembra"

Peter solo mira confundido 

"Lo que trato de decir es que vas a tener una cría o mejor dicho un bebé, por eso has tenido malestares"

Después de eso Spiderman se desmayó

****

Peter desde su telaraña agarra su estómago

Por que ahí crecía un bebé

O eso esperaba 

Peter se pone sus manos en la cara mientras su imaginación trabaja 

Se imagina a si mismo poniendo huevos

Suelta un quejido 

"Todo bien?" Sam pregunta viendo la telaraña que está en la esquina de la habitación donde duermen los dos chicos

"No"

"Puedo subir y hacerte compañía"

"... Sube"

Sam lo hace y se echa al costado de Peter el cual le da la espalda 

"Entonces un bebé araña?"

"..." 

"Tranquilo no te voy a dejar de querer, que te preocupa"

".... Lo que crece dentro mío"

Peter se da la vuelta viendo a Sam

"No es normal"

"No somos normales"

"..."

"Mirame" Sam toma la mejilla de Peter

"Tú eres un chico con poderes de araña que lidera todo un grupo de arácnidos, Ben es un sintezoide, Chica ardilla es parte ardilla y yo soy un chico con un casco que vino del espacio que me da mis poderes, conozco a un árbol parlante, fue entrenado por un mapache y conozco alienígenas, dime qué es normal?"

"..."

"Tienes miedo"

Peter solo mueve su cabeza 

"Aún no sabemos mucho de esto, vendrán muchos problemas y más responsabilidades"

"Con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, no es siempre lo que dices"

"Sí..."

"Lo resolverlos, siempre lo hacemos y esta vez no será diferente"

Peter sonríe 

"Incluso si algún día me salen más ojos?"

"Incluso si te salieran más patas te seguiría amando, por algo me casé contigo" 

"Te amo Sam enserio te amo"

"También te amo araña, y a la pequeña arañita dentro tuyo"

Peter se ríe ya que Sam le había dado unos piquetes a su estómago 

"Sin importar que pase estaré contigo, pasaré toda mi vida a tu lado, tu también quieres pasarla?"

"Quiero pasar mi vida contigo y ahora también con lo que crece dentro mío, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con mi nueva familia"

Sam se acerca y le da un beso a Peter 

Peter lo abraza más tranquilo

Sus preocupaciones se fueron 

Ahora podrá tener una familia con Sam 

Doct Oct en vez de maldecir su vida la mejoró

Quien lo diría, en silencio Peter da gracias por eso

**Fin**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Período de incubación de la araña
> 
> La araña puede pasar de 1 a 16 semanas incubando para ver eclosionar sus huevos, pero este factor dependerá de la especie en cuestión y que las condiciones ambientales sean propicias para el desarrollo de los huevos.
> 
> Incubación de la araña
> 
> Luego de gestar los huevos en su interior durante algunos días, la hembra realiza la puesta de los huevecillos, que al inicio tienen el aspecto de cápsulas gelatinosas por ser de un color blanquecino casi traslúcido. Algunas especies son especialmente susceptibles a fallecer luego del esfuerzo de la puesta, sobre todo si no han realizado alguna muda reciente


End file.
